


First meeting after Eden

by theOverly



Series: Short Good Omens stories [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOverly/pseuds/theOverly
Summary: Thinking back, it had been quite funny–not that Crowley would ever admit it aloud.





	First meeting after Eden

Thinking back, it had been quite funny–not that Crowley would ever admit it aloud. 

A few generations after Eden saw the demon slither through a settlement as a mini serpent–mini in the sense that the form was much smaller compared to that of the serpent of Eden, they had actually been a perfectly reasonably sized snake when compared to the species native to the area.

They’d come across Aziraphale trying–and utterly failing–to fit in with the locals. Deciding to have some fun, they’d slithered up to where the angel was talking to a human and hissed loudly as they sprung their head from the ground. The human–who had looked both confused and disinterested in whatever Aziraphale had tried to communicate to him–had bolted, deciding not to tangle with the black scaled and red bellied snake which may or may not have been venomous. Aziraphale for his part had blinked at the snake, no recognition in his eyes despite the bemused expression on his face.

The demon had seen this as a challenge, stretched a little taller and gone for a more menacing hiss when a fledgling hawk–fresh out of the nest–had swooped down and snatched them right up off the ground. Their hiss turned into the closest thing to a startled shout they could manage as they’d trashed in the bird’s talons for only a moment before shifting into their more humanoid form–sans wings–and dropped out of the sky. Thankfully the hawk hadn’t managed to gain much altitude, but the demon had hit the ground hard and at an awkward angle, so they’d hissed in pain as they sprung to their feet to look around to try and glare at the offending bird until it burst into flame.

They’d locked eyes with Aziraphale instead, the angel’s stare of utter bewilderment making the demon’s face turn a shade of red nearly matching their hair. A moment later Crawley had shouted _that never happened_! and done what many embarrassed humans could only dream of, been swallowed by the earth and slunk back to Hell–that last part about Hell was usually omitted by the human imagination when faced with acute embarrassment. 

If anyone where to ask him, the first time he’d meet Aziraphale after leaving Eden had been when she’d smoothly slid up behind the angel and asked him how giving the mortals a flaming sword had turned out.


End file.
